The present invention is directed to methods and devices for processing recorded interactions. More particularly, the present invention is directed to methods and systems for archiving recorded interactions between a server and a user and for retrieving stored recorded interactions.
For systems employing interactions between a user and server, it is often desirable to be able to view the interactions, ideally in a manner that is transparent to the user. This is particularly desirable in a context such as sales, customer service, and e-commerce, where interactions between customers and customer service agents via a web connection or a phone connection are important indicators of customer satisfaction.
Attempts have been made to recreate interactions between a user and a server. For example, click stream analysis procedures have been used to recreate interactions between a web user and a web service provider. This type of procedure is analogous to reviewing and analyzing the script to a movie. While this procedure reveals some information about the interaction between the server and the user, it does not provide a clear tangible picture of special effects, the environment, chemistry between the user and the server, etc.
Other attempts have been made to replay recorded interactions between a server and a user. However, these attempts are typically implemented at the server, consuming a lot of server resources, and are suitable only for a particular type of server. In addition, these approaches typically do not distinguish between interactions that are considered important and interactions that are not important. Thus, a lot of time and resources are wasted on storing and replaying unimportant recorded interactions.
There is thus a need for a technique for selectively recording data captured during an exchange between a server and a user. There is further a need for storing recorded interactions in an efficient manner.